


Obliviate

by Wizardchester91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Based on a facebook post, Crazy aunts, F/M, Halp i am cry, Hurt/Comfort, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovered

Draco crouched down in the hallway, looking back and forth ffor danger. Hermione smiled and turned him to face her.   
"Relax....I've got wards up."  
They had been secretly meeting like this for months...since fourth year, actually. The yule ball...he remembered how her beauty had sucked the breath clean from his chest. Her dress showing curves he had never realised she had. And when he found her on the steps crying, that arrogant Weaslby having upset her again....he couldn't help it. In his typical taunting swagger he flopped beside her, and together they sat. He wanted to touch her then. And now, six months of late night talks, of meeting in the library, of shared secrets...his fathers abuses, her mothers bouts of depression... He could touch her whenever he wanted.  
He stroked her hair, pressed his forehead to hers, leaning into her touch as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "I've missed you...god I've missed you...there's so much I wish I could tell you....they have me gagged Hermione..."   
She shushed him, kissing his lips sweetly, then ever deeper, until he was lost in her, and she was moaning his name as his hands slid under her shirt, and for a moment there was no war, no Dark lord, no purebloods or muggleborns, it was just them and whispered words and skin.   
When they had their fill of each other the stood, staring into each others eyes. He clasped her hands in his. His heart pounded in his chest and his throat ran suddenly dry. "I have to ask you something.". He whispered. She looked at him quizzically. " What is it, Draco?"   
"Will you marry me?"  
She blinked, shocked, then started to cry as he bent on one knee. He pulled from his pocket a small, dusty velvet box, and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, encrusted with diamonds and massive round sapphires.  
"Marry me Hermione. When this is over...and...and Harry's won...promise you'll marry me?" She nodded with tear filled eyes and he slid the ring onto her hand, then laughed out loud and held her in his arms.   
Their joy was short lived as a cold, cruel laugh rang out. Panic knotted in Draco's stomach. "Bellatrix!" He whispered. "You have to run!" Hermione nodded and dissaparated as her wards came shattering down, and Bellatrix Lestrange stared at the flash of light before rounding on Draco.   
"Aww....how sweet..." She purred, fury radiating off had despite her saccharin voice. "Little Draco's in love...with a filthy mudblood." Draco flinched at the word as though he had been slapped.  
"Aunt Bella....it...it's not..."   
She sneered and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Don't lie to me, brat! I know what I saw!"   
He reeled from the slap, tears stinging his eyes. "I was gaining her trust...she...she might tell me where potter is..." He whimpered under her glare.   
She slapped him again. "I SAID DON'T LIE!" she hissed, before suddenly gaining her composure. " I won't have you spoil our family's name with tainted blood Draco. Your father would be furious if he learned I sat and did nothing while you squandered like the petulant brat you are! So....so I will remedy this. I will kill the girl. Yes draco, kiss your pet mudblood goodbye!"  
Horror flashed across his features. "No!" He gasped, fighting tears as Bellatrix laughed again and turned to leave. Suddenly a desperate thought hit him.   
"What if I kill her?" He burst.   
She turned, cold, maniacal eyes wide. "If you have the guts, fine. Do it. You have twelve hours. If the bitch isn't dead by then, I'll kill her myself." She then spun on her heel and marched back into malfoy manor. Draco sank to the ground and sobbed.


	2. Obliviate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off a Facebook meme. I'm so sorry dramione shippers. I'm crying too.

Draco held out his wand and whispered the incantation that would take him to the ring, and thus so, Hermione. He fought to hold back the sobs as he stumbled, startling her and crashing into a bookcase before running and pulling into her arms.   
"Draco! What....oh god...what happened?" She searched his eyes, terrified of what she saw there.   
"She knows." He gasped, face wrenched in agony. She cocked her head and held his face in his hands.   
"She knows...Bellatrix knows and wants you dead, Hermione!"   
Shock rang across her features as draco stood and raised his wand, tears filling her eyes. "Draco? Please....you...you wouldn't...."  
A ragged sob, Draco's features twisted in pain and fear. "Of course not...of course not!" And he lowered his wand, crying out in agony. "I can't kill you. But if I don't she will." He longed forward, frantic, kissing her roughly on the lips. He backed her against the wall and they held each other and cried. Then an idea hit him.   
" you have to forget me."  
Hermione shook her head, heart aching. "No! Draco....i ...we can hide..." She was nearly pleading.   
He choked back a sob as he pulled away, raising his wand again. "I have to do this...its the only way Hermione...I have to make you hate me...."   
She sniffed, fingering the ring. "What about our future? What about the wedding? Our children? Scorpio and Jasmine? We....we don't... " words failed her and tears poured down her cheeks.   
Draco took her hand. "I have to do this. I have to protect you Hermione. I love you. I love you so much...."  
She cried harder, voice cracking. "I love you too, Draco."   
Squeezing his eyes shut he pointed his wand. "Obliviate!"

FLASH  
Gone was a memory of huddling in the library late at night, whispering over homework. Instead it became him calling her bookworm and knocking the stack of books out of her hand. 

FLASH  
Gone was him helping her when her bag tore,replaced by him jinxing its contents to float above her head. 

FLASH  
No more kisses.

FLASH  
NO no more laughs at some crazy story heard by one of them. 

FLASH  
The yule ball...became him taunting her, making her run away and cry. 

Every sweet nothing became a fight, a harsh word, a sarcastic, taunting remark. He made himself as horrible as possible in her memories. And when he was done, he stood there, memorizing the beautiful face he would never be this close to again.   
She stared blankly for a moment, then her face twisted into irritation bordering on hatred. "Malfoy!" She snapped, making him flinch.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartbroken secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add an epilogue depending on whether I wanna give this a happy ending."

" Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, slightly confused as to howshe had gotten to be in this room with him. " I suppose you've barged in here to torment me some more? Ugh you are a loathesome little cockroach! " she whirled out of the room, leaving draco alone. Shattered, he collapsed against a wall and cried, bawling like an infant, his sobs giving way to racking sniffles and whimpers. He tried to remind himself it was the only way. Nomatter if she wanted it or not, she would always own his heart. He pulled a wiggling,squealing rat from his pocket. Tossing it into the air, and focusing on his fury at Bellatrix, at his father, at voldemort....he raised his wand and choked out the curse he knew Bellatrix would check his wand for later. "Avada Kedavra!" He barked, and the rat squealed and spasmed, then fell to the floor with a thud, dead. As he prepared to leave the room a piece of paper on the desk caught his eye. Tears filled his eyes as he read it. "Draco. Harry, Ron and I are going to find the Horcruxes. It might be a while. I don't know if it will be safe to see you, so I'm writing you this to remember me by. I'm so happy you asked me to marry you. I can't wait to spend our lives together, have children. Speaking of....Draco....I'm scared to tell you... I might be-" He backed away, shaking his head. Pregnant. She might be pregnant. What would become of it now? Would she go to st Mungo's? Have it....dealt with? Would she give it away? Leave it on a muggle doorstep? So many questions were making him dizzy. He turned and clutching the note apparated to Malfoy manor. He had just stuffed it in his pocket when Bellatrix pulled him aside. "Well?" She asked almost gleefully. "Is she dead?" Draco nodded, numb. "Yeah. I...yeah. She's gone. " She tutted and tapped him on the shoulder. "Cheer up. You'll find a proper pureblood girl. Maybe one of the new female death eaters!" He mumbled and slid upstairs, stumbling into his room and collapsing onto his bed. He couldn't even cry anymore he just gaped like a landed fish, his chest aching.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, a happy ending.

Seeing her fight like that, during the battle,  was glorious. His heart ached as she whirled and dove, cursing and brandishing her wand. She was beautiful. When she saved his life, her and Potter and Weasel, he wanted to run up and kiss her, hold her like he used to. She wouldn't have let him...wouldn't have understood. He had helped them, sending messages about the location of the horcruxes, about the ban on saying his name, and was relieved when the battles finally ended. 

The great looming mass of fear was gone. And so he sought her out. Bellatrix was dead, his father in Azkaban. No one would judge him for loving her. When he found her, sitting stone faced near a destroyed castle wall, the great hairy of a dead giant spider arching over her, he nearly fell to his knees. 

Tenderly he whispered her name, reached for her. "I'm sorry...for everything. Hermione..." 

She turned to him and through the torn sleeve of her robes he saw the scar, read the words, and wanted to cry. She frowned. "What do you want Malfoy?" 

He pointed his wand, said a prayer, and spoke.  _oblivious recanto._ A pale yellow light filled the room. Hermione blinked, the fog in her eyes beginning to clear. "Draco?" She said softly, love and recognition filling her gaze. 

He nodded tearfully. "My Hermione...." He took her face in his hands, kissed her slowly and gently. They pressed their foreheads together, breathing each others air. 

Slowly she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring. " I forgot where I got this, but I knew it was important. " and she slid it back into her finger. He wanted to shout with joy, instead he kissed her, held her. A nudge from the region of her stomach caught his attention. His eyes widened with disbelief. 

"You mean your still...?" He muttered. She nodded smiling. " st Mungo's wasn't safe. I've been using muggle medicine for the nausea and such...Harry and Fleur Delacore know...they think its Ron's because I didn't remember obviously... "

He froze. "You...Weasley....are you..?" 

She shook her head. " I was alone and hurting. It was a mistake...Ron is just a friend. He's hurt me too many times to ever be anything more. " 

He sighed with relief. " How long till its born?" 

She rubbed the slight bulge smiling. " I recon I'm about four or five months. It'll be a while yet. Fleur says its a girl." 

He held her close, vowing to never let her go again.


End file.
